


Do cats dream of catching mice?

by transgorgug



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Based on a Dream, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Detention, F/F, Home Farm, Running Away, i dont know how farms work, juvenile detention centers, what if we ran away to a farm and we were both girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transgorgug/pseuds/transgorgug
Summary: Catra and Adora run from the cops and end up on a farm.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Do cats dream of catching mice?

**Author's Note:**

> I made this fic to cope with s3 and s4 has been out for like... a month?? This fic is still continuing and I plan to upd8 it soon!

"SHIT!" The car drifted and crashed into a fence the car jolted still driving despite carrying some bobwire

They drove into a field stalks of corn were destroyed and crushed in the car's wake

"Stop the car! Stop the fucking car!" Adora yelped as they bucked through the cornfield.

"I can't!" Catra snapped back before erupting into a fit of giggles "Oh God we're going to die in a fucking cornfield!"

The car swerved right making them crash into the cover of the forest their breaths came in quick pants as they watched cop cars speed by their sirens blaring.

"That," Catra swallowed "Was close" Adora nodded wordlessly her chest quickly rising and falling Catra reached over and took Adora's hand their fingers interlocking.

"Okay," Adora huffed "Where do we go now?"

Catra looked around where they were parked she watched as semi-truck turned and took a dirt path that was hidden by the foliage.

"There"

\--

"You almost ran over a cop!" Adora hissed as they stumbled through the forest leaving their car wreckage behind

"So what? They had it coming!" Catra said throwing her arm over Adora's shoulder

"Oh God," Adora groaned hiding her face in her hands "We're being chased by cops, We're criminals."

"Calm down Adora! this isn't my first rodeo!" Catra said ruffling Adora's hair

"Is that suppose to reassure me?" Adora replied with an arched eyebrow Catra mumbled something under her breath before turning her attention over the hill.

"Hey look shelter!"

Adora followed Catra's gaze her eyes landing on a farm near the edge of a forest

"We're not going to break in right?" Adora said warily

"The barns probably open, Come on" Catra nudged Adora with her shoulder "I'll race you!" she said before breaking off in a sprint

"Wait that's cheating!" Adora smiled before racing after Catra

"Quick! in here" Catra whispered pointing to some barn doors she struggled with prying them open before Adora stepped in to help.

"We can sleep up there," Catra said pointing towards a ladder they both climbed up the rickety ladder before flopping onto some piles of hay.

"You know" Catra stirred

"You don't have to come with me, You could go back if you want to."

"I'm here because I wanted to come, Catra" Adora said before reaching to hold Catra's hand.

"Yeah whatever get some sleep" Catra pulled away

"You can't tell me what to do your the one who always stays up late," Adora said sticking her tongue at Catra

"Shut up!" Catra snarled throwing some hay at Adora's face

Adora snickered hitting Catra's hand away. Catra complained and rolled over her back facing Adora.

Adora sighed and laid on her back before drifting off to sleep.

\---

Sunlight filtered through the roof of the barn Adora squinted and rolled over before being roughly shaken awake.

"Whuu Catra?" Adora mumbled batting Catra's hands away.

"Adora! Hide!" Catra hissed before ducking under a pile of hay Adora quickly followed behind her.

Through the hay, Adora could hear the creak of the barn door opening she tensed as footsteps echoed throughout the barn.

Adora heard a young boy curse "I forgot to lock the barn doors, Ma's going to kill me"

A dog barked in reply Adora chuckled as Catra's face twist into a snarl. she hated dogs.

Adora shifted to see the dog sniffing at the base of the ladder their soft growls turning to loud barks Adora and Catra both tensed as the dog barked and scratched at the ladder.

"Come on boy, We don't have time for this" The young man sighed pulling at the dog's leash

The dog gave one last growl before following its owner Adora and Catra stayed completely still till they heard the click of the barn door closing and the sound of footsteps fading away.

Adora exhaled unaware that she held her breath the entire time. Catra tentatively sat up beside her bits of hay clung to her hair.

"We can't stay here" Catra grumbled crawling towards the latter

Catra motioned Adora to stay quiet she pressed her ear toward the barn door Adora strained her ears she could hear the rumble of a car as it started.

Adora helped Catra open the door a crack she could see dust being kicked up by a speeding truck settle. Catra kicked open the barn door causing Adora to topple over.

Adora whipped the dust from the clothes her face flushing as Catra cackled.

"Come on dumbass" Catra smirked sticking her hand out to help Adora up "I saw a house nearby. we can stay in there."

Adora took Catra's hand as she leads her to a rundown house that came into her view hidden by the foliage of the forest.

"We aren't going to break in right?" Adora asked as Catra rattled the rusted doorknob

"Duh, How else are we going to get inside" Catra quickly replied as she continued to struggle with the knob

Adora glanced at the ground a worn old welcome mat laid at the doorstep she shifted the mat with her foot reveling a shiny key.

She was about to tell Catra before the sound of shattering glass interrupted her.

"Catra!"

"What?" Catra said sticking her hand through the broken window frame.

Adora picked up the key and glared at Catra who only shrugged her shoulders and opened the door with a click.

Catra strode in confident that no one was inside she quickly strode past the entrance and into a small hallway Adora stood back and whipped the glass off the doorway she stepped in the side and saw the walls adorned with pictures of horses and colored ribbons.

The hallway ended in a small living room where Catra was lounging on a couch remote in hand flipping through the tv.

"Turn down the volume Catra there could still be people here," Adora told Catra who only grunted in reply and waved Adora off.

Adora decided to explore the house and make sure it was empty she made her way to some stairs that led up the floorboards creaked underneath her feet.

She held her breath waiting for someone the barge in and kick them out when that didn't happen she continued up the stairs.

Adora noticed one of the room doors were open she stepped inside in the room was a small bed covered with a quilt and a writing desk facing an open window.

Adora sat on the bed a loud sound erupted she quickly jumped back looking wildly around the room.

Her eyes landed on an old mangy black cat its hackles raised the cat yowled before running between Adora's legs and out the door.

Adora relaxed and ran her hand over the quilt her hands landed on a pile of faded black and white photos she picked one up.

The photo showed a young man smiling holding the reins of a horse Adora flipped the photo over. written on the back was:

"Adam and Swift wind - 1983"

Adora picked up the rest of the photos and placed them neatly on the nightstand near the bed she got up to continue exploring the house when Cata's voice broke out from the quiet.

"Hey, Adora! Were on the news!"


End file.
